Journey to Forever
by Ravita18
Summary: What if Char never found Ella again after Hattie ripped off her mask? What happens if she ran away to another kingdom? And if she finds a new love? Will Char forget her? Will she forget Char? Will they ever be together again?
1. Chapter 1

**So hello everyone! Usually I do not write any other fanfiction besides Twilight but I came across this story when I was looking through the files on my laptop. I had started it and never finished it. It's been almost four years since I looked at the thing. This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Before I even knew about Twilight. Before I even knew that what I was writing was fanfiction. To me I was just writing a story. I had written as much as the first chapter and lost all hope on it. Then yesterday I found it again and I worked on it from yesterday till this afternoon. I hope lovers of Ella Enchanted will enjoy it as well as my usual readers. It's short and is almost the size of one of my usual chapters that I work on. I hope everyone will like. And a review is always welcome :). As for my readers of Love, Friendship, Fate, I'm hoping to update that one by next weekend. "Hoping" being the key word. I will try my utmost hardest to update. Believe me. I will. My Saturdays have been taken away but I will spend my Sundays working. So, please everyone, read my first attempt at fanfiction and kindly tell me what you think? Reviews are welcome as always. So I guess this is good-bye for now. I'll see you guys at the end.**

**_So...Let's start shall we?_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ella Enchanted. They all belong to the wonderful Gail Carson Levine. (This applies for the rest of the fanfiction so I won't be writing it all the time. I DO NOT OWN THEM 'KAY?!?! Stop rubbing it in already!! *sobs dramatically*)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Char tightened his hold on my waist. "Marriage is supposed to be forever, but friendship can be forever too. Will you…."_

_I felt something at the back of my head. Hattie, dancing nearby with the Earl of Demby, snatched off my mask. I let go of Char and covered my face with my hands, but not quickly enough. _

"_Ella!" Hattie shrieked._

"_Ella?" Char gasped_.

I looked at Char horrified. He was stunned and shocked and his eyes were wide with disbelief. I could also see hurt starting to form on his face, obviously thinking that I had made a fool of his affections yet again. "I'm sorry," I whispered before turning on my heel and tearing out of the ball room.

"Ella!" Char called after me. My heart ached to be with him and yet, my feet carried me further away.

Somewhere along with the way, I lost one of the slippers Char and I had found. I despaired what I had lost. It would have been my last part of the time Char and I had spent together, undisturbed by Hattie or Dame Olga.

I ran all the way home to Mandy who was in the kitchen. The maid servant assisting her goggled at my dress but made no comment as I came into the room, frantic. I collapsed, sobbing into Mandy's soft warm form.

"Lady?" she said softly. "What happened?" I explained to her all that happened bitterly wishing Dame Olga had thrown Hattie off of a cliff when she was born. "Now, I've gone and endangered Char again, Mandy! Whatever am I going to do?" I cried.

Mandy paused thinking for a moment. She nodded to herself and then instructed me. "We'll run. We can always find work as cooks or maids or whatever. But the first thing we need to do is leave Kyrria. And best we hurry since the prince may well be on his way here already."

I nodded quickly. "Can you do a little magic to speed things up?" She shook her head. "There is no small magic here," she said grimly.

"Fairies!" I cursed as I ran to my small room in the servants' chambers. _Why couldn't I have inherited something useful instead of tiny feet?_ I thought. My meager amount of belongings was packed into my bags three minutes later. The wolf given to me by the elves, the other side of the slipper and my magic book were all that I really had of any worth to me. I donned on my maid servant garb and rubbed dirt on my face hoping it would make me look more of the part.

I hurried back to the kitchen where I found Mandy all packed and waiting. Her small bag did not seem big enough to hold everything but I suspected there was a fairy spell on it to make it seem so. "Do you have everything, Lady?" she asked quickly. I nodded.

"Then, we should leave." She grasped my hand as we went out the backdoor just in case anyone should see us. The house seemed unnaturally quiet as the servants were all enjoying their night of freedom from their missus and her spawns. I was more than ready to leave the house. This place had been my prison for the last few months. My solitary comfort was only with Mandy who was now going with me. But then again, this place had been where I had grown up. Mother and I had slid down those very banisters, sat on that tree. There were wonderful memories here as well but they were marred by Dame Olga and her daughters' presence. Sometimes, I hated my father for bringing her into my life.

"I know pet," Mandy said softly petting my cheek. She seemed to realize how I felt as I gazed at the house. I wiped away the unexpected tears and took her hand.

"Here's to a new life Mandy," I whispered as we hurried away into the darkness. Once we were away from the house, I heard the unmistakable sounds of horses and the even more unmistakable shout of Char. Mandy heard it as well and it caused us to speed up even more.

The twinkling stars of Frell bared down on us as we walked on, hoping to find a new destiny awaiting us.

**:-:-:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Along the way a carriage passed us by and the kindly old man who owned it graciously allowed us in. "Where to?" he asked after he introduced himself as Jasper.

"Ayortha," was Mandy's surprising reply. I looked at her in shock as he nodded and stated his price. It was pricey of course since Ayortha was a good way off but he agreed to it nevertheless. Mandy had evidently thought ahead as she nodded coolly and handed him half of the money as payment. He bowed as we got in.

"Ayortha?" I asked. She nodded. "I told you, Ella, we must get away from Kyrria. Ayortha is the closest kingdom and the prince would never think of you to go there. Besides, you speak Ayorthian fluently. And didn't you say a friend from Finishing school lived there?"

I bobbed my head. "Yes, Arieda's family owned an inn there."

"Well, hopefully, they'll be hospitable towards our unexpected visit," she said grimly. I nodded falling silent. We were both quiet as the night wore on. I slept lightly, not wanting to fall asleep completely lest I had nightmares of Char. Mandy, however fell asleep quickly and soon her withered face was peacefully resting.

Quietly, I took out my magic book. I stroked the fine detail on the edges of the cover, reluctant to do what my heart was telling me. But in the end, the heart won.

"Show me Char," I whispered to the book as I let it fall open. Sure enough there was Char at my house, shouting wordlessly at Hattie, Olive and Dame Olga and then there was a change of scene and I was looking at Char in his bedroom palace looking at the fire, tears streaming down the sides of his beautiful face. For the first time ever, the magic book seemed to come to life as I could almost hear Char whisper, "Ella, why?"

I shut the book quickly, overcome with the emotion the scene had caused. I wanted nothing more to go back to Char and comfort him and live happily ever after. But with the curse, there would never be a happily ever after for me. It was because of the curse that my world was now like this. I was always trying to find some way to beat it but now, I was losing my will to. I had lost Mother, Father was never there for me and now Char was gone as well. The one constant I had was Mandy. I looked at her resting peacefully and suddenly, I found my will to fight again.

Mandy had sacrificed everything because she believed in me. I could do that much for her couldn't I?

As for Char, I mourned my loss of him as I cuddled the magic book to my chest and lay against the seat of the carriage, wishing to believe that the magic book was my way to him.

My tears fell and I gripped the book tighter. The carriage shifted gently from side to side. The sleep that washed over me as soon as I closed my eyes was the most welcome pain reliever I had.

**:-:-:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The next few days was solitary confinement to the carriage. We stopped a few times along the way so that the horses could rest but we never spent any more time than was necessary. We could not be sure that Char would not follow us so we hoped to be away before he could reach us.

The respectable old squire whose carriage we now rode in was a bachelor. He was surprisingly kind to us though he must have begun to suspect that we were petty thieves to be running away. And yet still, he condoned it all with good nature. Mandy thought he was caring and sweet; I thought he had a crush on Mandy.

The first time I had mentioned it to Mandy; she blushed furiously, her withered skin becoming deep rouge. "Nonsense!" she tutted. "Sir Elkin is a fine man with a kind heart is all. Ella, don't go looking more into things," she scolded. I sat up ready to obey my command and sighed but not before I hid my smile.

"Yes, Mandy."

She smirked. "There's a good lass." I was tempted to stick out my tongue at her but I decided against it and struggled to contain my urge.

The horses were grazing near by with Sir Elkin fetching some water from a stream. We were closer to Ayortha now, he had said. It would take only about three hours before we finally reached the kingdom.

"You know, my lady," said Sir Elkin to Mandy as he gathered the horses to prepare to remount once again. "You have not told me your names yet." He looked at us patiently, clearly wondering how we could have forgotten such a thing.

"Oh rude of us!" Mandy said in fake horror. We had been trying to avoid that question in the fear that it would lead Char right to us.

"We apologize, Sir Elkin," I said, bowing deeply. Mandy and I had rehearsed this scene, perfecting it so that he would not begin to suspect anything. "I am Annabelle and this is my aunt, Margaret. I am a servant and kitchen assistant and Aunt Margaret's a wonderful cook. We are actually searching for new employment."

"Yes," Mandy chimed in, "things in Kyrria became difficult for us after our master ran into some heavy debts with the elves." She looked slightly abashed, playing her role simple and sweet. Mandy was a much better actress than me.

"I really am sorry we did not introduce ourselves sooner, Sir Elkin. We must have been so distracted if to forget such an important thing," I apologized, batting my eyes in faux embarrassment.

"Oh, no, no, no, my dear, do not worry," Sir Elkin comforted soothingly. "It is no problem. We will be in Ayortha soon and then you two can find employment and your lives will be well again." He smiled optimistically at Mandy who practically beamed. I struggled not to let my jaw fall. Mandy. Beaming. You. Have. To. Be. Kidding.

_She deserves it_, I thought after a moment. I looked at the two beaming adults. _At least one of us gets the happily ever after._

**:-:-:**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Ayortha was the most beautiful city I had ever seen. It was bright and full of colours. All the Ayorthians were decked out in rich cloth and their smooth tanned skin, deep voices and lithe bodies made the world of Ayortha seem like a dream.

We stopped over at an inn in the city where we parted with Sir Elkin. He and Mandy looked extremely unhappy to be separated. Sir Elkin, being the friendly sort, gave me a slight hug and Mandy a quick kiss on the cheek. It was forward by our standards but I hardly doubted that Mandy minded much. We said our goodbyes and separated.

Mandy was quiet for a while as we rested in our rooms but soon she was back to business. The only reason we had been able to pay for all our travels and rooms was because Mandy had had savings which had been dwindling since our journey began.

"We will need to find employment soon," she said as she counted the money before replacing it the pocket bag.

As Mandy took to her bed to sleep out some of the exhaustion she had been fighting, I went out into the square hoping to find the inn where Arieda and her family stayed.

I was in awe as I walked about the city. It was so beautiful. The sky was the bluest I had ever seen and the cobblestone buildings were pristine. It was like something out of a fairytale.

I asked a servant boy about my age where I could find the inn. His eyes lit up when I mentioned Arieda's name. "Yes," he said in a deep rich voice, "Arieda, the inn that her family owns is close by. I will take you it." He beckoned for me to follow him. He did not seem to be the usual servant type. He was dressed in a servant's livery but there was something about the way he carried himself that spoke of something more. He seemed almost regal in a way; his stance firm and strong. His face was handsome and sun-kissed, his lips full and pink. His dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail to the back. It reached his shoulders, curving behind his ear. His voice was bass and musical. His dark eyes held a certain mystique about them. He was over all a very interesting person.

I was surprised at myself. Usually I would never notice such things of boys who were not Char. I shook myself trying to catch a grasp on reality.

He walked fast, in long strides for he was very tall. I practically had to skip to keep up with him. He seemed to realize this and matched his pace to mine.

"I apologize," he said suddenly as we walked. "I have not asked you your name."

"Ell-I mean….My name is Annabelle," I said quickly. I had almost slipped up. A crease formed between his forehead and I thought for one fleeting moment that he could tell I was lying. He then smiled, revealing perfect straight white teeth.

"I am Derek," he said, as he grasped my hand. I snatched it away quickly, burned by his touch. My heart was jumping. The confused look was back on his face. "I-I'm sorry, I was startled is all."

I smiled encouragingly. "Er, how do you know Arieda?"

The smile was back on his face. "We've been friends for years. I met her when we were ten I believe in the palace gardens." He seemed to smile fondly at a memory.

"Palace?" I asked questioningly.

He looked harassed for a moment. "I beg your pardon I meant the stable, milady."

I laughed shortly. "I am hardly a lady, Derek."

"Oh?" he grinned. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in September though. You?"

He grimaced. "Eighteen."

I giggled. "Aw, you're an old man," I teased him.

"Well, in all fairness, you act like an old lady." I smacked him on the arm. "I do not!"

"Oh yes, you do." He grinned again. "You seem like you're right on that brink where you're about to be married off."

My smile had dropped my face quickly. _By the way you're a month older than the last time I saw you. Are you still too young to marry?_ I remembered Char's teasing me whenever I said that I was too young or too old or too hungry even to marry. It hurt to remember the way we had been. Now I was ready for marriage according to Derek except now I was never going to be married, thanks to the curse.

Derek was worried again. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, wiping away the escaped tears I had failed to notice materialize. "No, no, I'm fine. Just some memories. Um, so shall we move on?"

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We stopped outside a small modest inn. "This is it," he announced.

He led me into the small waiting room/reception area. A middle-aged woman, who looked remarkably like Arieda, was behind a counter. She smiled at Derek before turning her gaze on me. Derek cleared his throat. "Mistress Adrianne, this is one of Arieda's friends, Annabelle."

Adrianne looked at me curiously. I curtseyed to her and went to her side. "Madam, my name is not Annabelle. Your daughter knows me from Finishing school," I whispered to her, out of hearing range for Derek. "I am Ella."

"Oh!" she smiled at me. "My dear! Arieda's told me about you." She hugged me and whispered. "Why the different name?"

"Circumstances beyond my control. I'll tell you more later." She was burning with curiosity but she contained herself.

"Arieda's in the stable," she said to Derek. "Take Annabelle to her. She will be so happy that she's here."

Derek took my hand. His was warm and square, similar to Char's. I was not sure why I compared them. It was odd. Derek led the way to the stables. Arieda was there, stroking a horse. She almost screamed when she saw me. "Ella!" she cried before flinging herself onto me.

"Ella?" Derek mouthed behind me in puzzlement. "It's my pet name. I prefer Annabelle these days." Arieda looked at me confused. I squeezed her hand, prompting her to say nothing. She took the hint.

"Thank you so much, Your Highness, for delivering my best friend," Arieda said out of breath.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "_Your Highness_?"

Derek looked embarrassed. "Oh…Did I forget to mention that I am Prince Derek of Ayortha?"

I was probably frozen by the time he said "Prince". I stared at him in disbelief. What is it with me and royals?!

"Um…Annabelle?" Arieda prompted. She poked me. "Hello?"

I closed my mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked stiffly.

Derek was extremely abashed. "I'm sorry." He opened his mouth to say more but he was cut off by another boy running into the stable. "Your Highness," he said breathlessly, "you're urgently needed back at the palace."

He looked at me in desperation. "I'm sorry," he said again before dashing out the stable."

Arieda and I watched him go in silence.

"You have so much to explain to me."

**:-:-:**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Arieda was not as shocked as I thought she would be. She was more confused as to why Char and I could not be together. I could not tell her about the curse though. Mother's order still held.

"There's a reason, Arieda. But the problem is I can't really explain it. I know that's not very good but can we not do this now?" I pleaded.

"Sure," she said. "I have a more important thing to discuss." I looked at her questioningly. "You and Derek."

"You mean his Royal Highness. What about him?"

"Okay, first of all, how did you meet?" I explained the whole back story. I asked her how they met at all in the first place. Apparently it all started with one of Derek's younger brothers being injured somewhere close to the inn so he ended up staying there. Arieda had been sent to deliver a message to the palace when she met Derek. They instantly bonded and from that moment on they were friends.

"You never told me you knew a royal," I said. She shrugged, "It never came up."

"So the two of you like each other?" I asked interested.

"Ew!" she exclaimed when she understood what I meant. "Of course not. He's like my brother." I laughed.

"What about you?" Arieda asked, "Derek's usually really shy around people he doesn't know all that well except when he's in Prince mode. He seemed to really like you, Ella and I do not mean in a brother-sister, friend kind of way."

"What?! That's impossible!" I waved it off quickly. "He was just being friendly."

She backed down. "Fine. Whatever you say." She said it in a way that told you she didn't buy a word of that.

**:-:-:**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

The weeks passed quickly in Ayortha and before I knew it, it had been two months since our departure from Kyrria.

Arieda's family was wonderfully hospitable and they allowed Mandy and me to stay in their house which was not very far from the inn. Mandy and I soon found employment. Many cooked in the little restaurant next to the inn and I found work in a household of five. The family consisted of a mother of twins, a boy and a girl, an old aunt and the lord of the household, a Sir Wicket. I did not see much of the master as I joined the household staff. Besides me there was the cook, a pretty maid in her early teens named Daphne who was the cook's daughter and Mr. York who looked after the grounds. I was to take of the children who were only five and soon to be sent off to school. The mistress of the household, Lady Wicket, was a fragile sort of woman, who took to her bed often. When she was well she spent most of her time in the city. My days were filled with taking care of the children, Andre and Erica and helping Daphne, Cook or Mr. York with whatever I could.

There came a day when the twins fell ill. I was devoid of employment so I assisted Cook by fetching some leaks and carrots for a soup for the children.

The weather was stormy, a rare occurrence in Ayortha. I shivered as a cold wind passed

Thunder rolled and clouds threatened to burst. I had only reached halfway before the rain came down. I searched for dry land but found none. I hid under a tree but it was no use. I heard hoofs approaching and I looked up to see Derek galloping towards me.

"Annabelle!" he cried out. He held out his hand to me. "Grab on!" I grasped his hand quickly and swung my foot over the horse. I held on to his torso tightly as we galloped away. He stopped near a cave I had not discovered.

He descended quickly from the horse and offered me his hand. I did not take it as I came down from the horse. I had not spoken to him since the last time in the stable. I had tried my very best to avoid him every time he came. Arieda tried relentlessly to get me to talk to him but I refused. She told me all sorts of nonsense about how Derek was in love with me. Puh-lease.

I avoided him for two main reasons. One was the most obvious. He had not told me about his regality. He had not lied; that was true but he had omitted a very big and important fact about him which I did not appreciate. The second reason though was tougher. I did not want to see him because every time I did I would compare him to Char. I could not explain why this was but I did not want to face it. So in my cowardice, I avoided him like the plague.

But now here I was trapped in a cave, rain pouring heavily outside, with his Royal Highness.

He looked hurt by my refusal of his gesture and I felt a tinge of guilt. I pretended not to take notice of his hurt and instead concentrated on fixing my skirts.

He gazed at me quietly. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he questioned softly.

I looked at him squarely. "I have not, sire. I have been busy," I replied in a cool, professional voice.

"Annabelle." He looked pained and his voice was certainly aggrieved. "Don't do that. Don't talk to me like if I'm just a royal and nothing else." It was not an order, just a request. Nothing I had to obey. I said nothing.

He groaned. "You see? _This_ is why I don't usually tell people that I'm sovereign. I hate this cold, indifferent formality they treat us with. It makes me feel as though I'm abnormal. If I tell them right off the bat, they act kind and caring even if they don't have an ounce of goodness in them. Then if I don't they act like you are doing right now. Like if you never met me before. I tire of it all." He sighed heavily.

Still, I remained silent.

"Annabelle. Please. Talk to me like you did before." Again, he had not said it like an order just a wish. "You were so wonderful to talk to before. Like a breath of new air. Your ease in conversation, your animation…it was so refreshing. I've never met anyone like you. I just wish…" he trailed off. My heart was thawed. I could no longer remain silent.

"Derek. I'm sorry too," I said quietly. He looked at me quickly before giving me a tiny smile.

"Friends?" he held out a tentative hand. I smiled and grasped it.

"Friends."

**:-:-:**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

Our friendship was something I loved. It was so much of what I had lost with Char. I cherished it and yet, I was afraid of it. What if it had the same outcome I had with Char? I could not bear to go through that loss twice. It would be unbearable.

Being friends with Derek was a second nature to me. It was so easy to speak with him. I found myself telling him whatever I could of Frell. I did not mention Char or the curse of course. I edited Char into being just another friend who I had lost along the way. I told him all about Mother and Sir Peter and of his plans to marry me to the Earl of Wolleck. I told him the stories of my travels, again editing them into great tales I had heard in Frell. I never gave him any specifics, lest he decided to check them up.

I met him every afternoon outside of the Wicket household after my shift ended. His schedule was much more liberal than Char's, allowing him to spend the entire afternoons with me.

We would take our walk to the inn, talking. The time passed very quickly. Talking to him was the easiest thing I had ever encountered. He never gave orders to me just simple requests which I could choose to ignore.

There was one particular evening when we were walking. I had asked him to tell me of court life and Char had come up.

"Prince Charmont of Kyrria is definitely my favorite royal. He's the best sort of person. He's brave and kind and everything a king should be. He's been like my brother since birth. I missed him last year when he came to visit court. It must have been so dull for him," Derek sighed.

My breathing caught at the mention of Char. I tried to hide it. "I have heard that the Ayorthian court is rather formal. Is that true?"

He gave a short laugh. "Yes! Extremely so. They do not laugh boisterously nor crack any proper jokes. They're all so very prim and proper and say 'By your leave' more than anything else!"

I faked a laugh as I remembered Char saying exactly the same thing. I had not thought of Char for a very long time since I had met Derek. It was painful to now.

"That's why Char must have been so bored," he continued. "We both share the same opinions about court. We hope to change that when we become king. I haven't heard from him in a while though." Derek frowned. "The last letter told me some most disturbing news."

My breathing hitched again. "What is it?" I choked out.

He looked at me under his eyelashes. "I should not tell it but you would never say anything would you, Annabelle?" I nodded, my constricting throat preventing me from answering aloud.

"Char fell in love with a girl long ago. Her name was….." He frowned again. "I forget. Anyway, whoever she was, I don't know what happened but from his letters it seemed as though she was to be engaged to someone else. Char was devastated to say the least. He felt betrayed and hurt. Then his parents made him hold a few balls to see if he'd cheer up. Then there was another girl, one who reminded him of the old one, from Bast. She would never take off her mask though and that troubled Char. Finally, the last night of the balls, they were dancing and Char was about to ask her to stay with him at the castle, for she was to return home that very night, when one of those jealous odious ladies snatched off her mask, hoping to reveal a deformity or something to discredit her. But instead it turned out to be the other girl…the first one he had fallen in love with."

I stopped breathing altogether. This was a story I knew only too well.

"Char was shocked of course and at the same time he was jubilant. Then the girl ran away and he looked and looked for her but he never found her. She had never married it turned out and one of the maids also told Char that the girl was just as in love with him as he with her. They found her diary; I believe which told them most of this."

It was a blessing I had never been able to write of the curse in the diary.

Derek carried on. "Char's been looking for her ever since. He's lost and broken without her. But I don't understand her. Why would she leave him if she loved him?!" His voice held anger and confusion.

"Maybe there was another reason," said I softly. He looked at me and shrugged. "I don't care about her reason. I care about the fact that she hurt Char horribly. Whatever the problem was she should have never left the person she loved like that. It was cruel."

I turned away from him so that he could not see the tears that were freely running down my cheeks.

"Indeed she was."

**:-:-:**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

After that afternoon, I cursed myself daily for what I had done to Char. I loved him all the same and yet I had caused him so much pain. It was cruel, as Derek had said and I felt like a monster.

Derek was my only relief. He talked and I listened. I talked and he listened. I was happy when we were together. He became my favorite person.

Arieda still continued to tell me that he was in love with me. "He's falling more for you, Ella," she insisted, "don't you see it?"

I saw nothing of that sort. I did however see my growing love for him. I was first horrified when I realized it. But then it gradually wore on. It was a perfect love. He was my best friend. I loved him. It was that simple. Did I still love Char? Of course. I had not known it was possible but I loved two people at the same time.

I could not be with him again though. First with Char now with Derek. All because of that cursed curse. It ruined my life.

My days in Ayortha passed happily. Soon it was five months since that night in Kyrria. Mandy and Sir Elkin had been seeing each other on the sly. I caught them one night when I was out on an errand for Adrianne. They met every night in the same little café. It was so cute.

Derek and I were closer than ever. He had carried me to see his parents and the palace and his brothers and sisters already and I was a regular visitor. Queen Ambrosine adored her eldest son and at first she was reluctant to like me. Eventually it caught on. King Donovan was a jovial man who accepted me without a second thought. Derek's brothers and sisters liked me well enough. Dimitri was the second eldest boy at twelve and then came Anthony at nine. The girls were Victoria who was thirteen, soon to be fourteen, she assured me, and Catalina, the youngest at four. Dimitri seemed to have developed a little crush on me and Anthony idolized his brothers with a devout affection. Victoria loved having someone closer to her age and Catalina was the sweetest four year old ever.

Then there came the one afternoon that would change my life forever. We were out taking a walk as per usual when it began raining heavily. Derek grabbed my hand quickly, pulling me out of the rain. We were once again trapped in the cave.

I grinned at him. "Ah, memories. This was the place where it all began." I spun around, so grateful that we had been trapped there that day.

He smiled at me and sat on a rock. Derek patted the empty space next to him, an invitation. I took it graciously, rubbing my shoulders to create some friction for warmth.

He cleared his throat. He seemed nervous. "What is it, Derek?" I asked.

"Annabelle." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. He must it thought it from the cold for he ignored it. "Annabelle." He said my name again.

"I need to tell you something."

I dared not ask.

"I love you."

I blinked.

He was silent.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I thought long and hard about this. I was not going through it again.

"I love you too."

I spoke them. Finally. The words I had to say for so long.

The biggest smile I ever saw Derek muster broke out on his face and he swept me up into his arms. Instead of him kissing me, I skipped that part. As soon as our lips met I knew I was home.

Here in Derek's arms.

**:-:-:**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8**_

Royals waste no time in getting married. Almost as soon as the storm blew over, Derek whisked me away to the castle to tell his parents.

I was afraid at first that they would refuse but to my surprise they had expected it. "I knew from the first moment I saw you, dear," said Queen Ambrosine, smiling. King Donovan expressed his joy with a hug. Victoria, Anthony and Catalina embraced me. A somewhat disappointed Dimitri gave me a half-hearted hug.

Mandy was happy for me but she was worried about the curse as well. "Lady, what will you do if someone finds out about the curse?" she asked worriedly.

"I know, Mandy," I sighed. "I thought about that with Char and it ruined my life. Now I have another chance again. I love Derek and I don't want this curse to come in the way. If anyone ever finds out, I would sooner kill myself than kill Derek. I'll just have to be extra careful."

She patted me on the head. "Pet, I wish you all the best. If only there were some way to get the curse broken…" She was silent for a moment before her wrinkled face lit up. She snapped her fingers and hurried over to her small bookshelf in the tiny room in Arieda's house. She pulled out a dusty book and flipped it to the page she needed.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Mandy, what's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, Ella sweetheart, if only I had known sooner, I might have been able to stop it when you were with Char…"

"What, Mandy?"

"I think I have a way to reverse your curse," she said.

I was stunned. "How?"

She explained, "This book here….it shows you how to undo these gifts. It was your great grandmother's actually given to her by…I believe it was either my grand aunt or mother. Anyway, I haven't seen this book in years but it was only the night in Kyrria when we were leaving I just picked it up and threw it in the bag. I didn't think about it till tonight. Oh, pet, if only I'd found it earlier, I might have able to stop what happened." She lamented.

"Shh…don't worry about it, Mandy, what had to happen, happened. There's nothing we can do about it. Besides if it didn't happen who's to say I would have lived happily with Char?" I was bluffing but if it made Mandy feel better… "It's probably a good thing. And I never would have found Derek without it."

"Can we still undo it?" I asked.

"Yes. You need to call Lucinda," she sniffled.

"Lucinda!" I said quietly, "Come to my aid."

"Well, hi, sweetie pie." The fairy had appeared out of nowhere. She was still the older version she had become. Her hair was greyer and her skin more wrinkled but she looked somewhat improved. Happier than the last time I had seen her. She was impeccably dressed in a tailored suit. Her musical voice rang out, "What do you need me for?"

I hugged the fairy quickly. "Mandy's found a way to undo the curse."

"What?" she asked. Her eyes went wide. "B-but I can't do big magic anymore remember? Only small."

"This is small magic, Lucinda. I had not thought it would be this easy. Once you lift the curse it only alters the fact that Ella does not _have to_ obey orders. But if she's naturally obedient that's different. The spell only gives her back her_ choice_." She handed over the dusty spell book to Lucinda. Her tiny mouth fell open into an 'O'.

"I didn't think it would be that easy," she muttered. Mandy smiled wryly, "I think the spell has a charm on it for people to look over it. If you're not concentrating you won't remember it."

"Yes," she nodded, "that is true." She examined the book with a delicate touch and turned it over. She blew on it which revealed the book to be encased in a thin veil of pink. "Just as you thought, Mandy."

Mandy sighed heavily. "I could wish it had shown up sooner." I rubbed the small of her back. "It's not your fault."

Lucinda looked at me. "Are you ready to reverse the curse, sweet?"

I swallowed thickly before I nodded. "Of course."

Lucinda made some candles appear and lit them with a snap of fingers. Mandy looked disapproving at first but then she shrugged. We sat on the floor the candles surrounding us, completing a square. We held hands at first. Lucinda closed her eyes so I took that as my cue to do the same.

She whispered something in another language. It was not elfish, or ogre, but some other language I had never heard nor learnt.

As she finished the spell, my body arched upwards, my head turning towards the heavens. I felt a strong pull on me, as though something precious was being taken away. My eyes which had shot open closed once again and I felt the strength pulling me more and more. Something was glowing. No. Not something. _I_ was glowing.

I could suddenly hear everything. All the orders I had been given or the years. The first time I realized the curse. Mandy saying, "_Eat_," and me being unable to stop. Pamela, that little girl I had told about the curse so many years ago. _"I command you to race and I command you to lose."_ Mother's command. _"You must never tell anyone about your curse, Eleanor."_ It had been a rare occurrence for Mother to give me a command and even rarer occasion for her to call me Eleanor. Father's commands. _"Get away from here. Come back when you can be quiet." "Curtsey for me."_ Finishing school mistresses. NiSSh, the ogre. Dame Olga. Hattie. Olive. Lucinda. Mandy. Char. I heard almost everyone's voice that I knew. All except one. Derek.

And then just as sudden as it had come on, it was gone.

It was done.

I was finally free.

**:-:-:**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9**_

The days that I spent after that, I spent mourning for Char. The curse was finally over. I no longer had to obey anyone. I was naturally obedient as Mandy had said. I would still do something if someone gave me an order. But now I had the power to choose. And I loved it. Now, I could be with my Derek, free of any hindrances from my curse. The only thing that I was not happy about was Char.

I had left him because of my curse. Now it was gone. And I still could not be with him. I had Derek though, who I loved with all my heart. As time began to pass more, I found myself forgetting more and more about Char. It scared me at first; then I realized that it had to happen. To be happy with one guy I had to forget about the other first.

Our wedding was to be the next week. It was not going to be a huge blow out event with all the people in the land. It was a small private affair with only close family and friends. In the end, that turned out to be Arieda's family and Derek's family. I was not going to invite Sir Peter nor Dame Olga or her hateful daughters. I felt a little guilty about not inviting Father at first but then decided it was for the best. There was no guilt to be felt for Dame Olga, Olive or Hattie however. Those vile hags.

It was a new day. I was to be married the next weekend after. I was blissful. I continued working for the Wickets though Derek insisted I should not. I continued on though as it gave me something more to do with my time. That evening I met Derek as usual outside.

"Hello," he smiled as he took my hand and kissed me on the lips. My mouth curved into a smile. "Hi."

"Would you like to go to the castle this evening? We're having a small birthday party for Victoria." He laughed. "She's practically bouncing off the walls. She's finally fourteen, she keeps saying." I giggled. "That definitely sounds like her, all right."

"So will you come?" he asked tentatively. I smiled. "Of course." His face broke out in the biggest grin ever. "I will wait for you to get dressed," he said as he delivered me at the inn. He went off to find Arieda while I dressed.

I found Mandy in our room and asked her for her help. I had nothing to wear since we had left Frell. All Mother's ball gowns had been left behind. Mandy let out a laugh when she heard my predicament and patted my head.

"Oh, Lady, not to worry." She winked. "I took care of that when we left Frell." It must have been a premonition that Mandy had, for she had packed Mother's finest gown. "How did it ever fit in there?" I asked incredulously as she pulled it out of the small carpet bag she had used. She looked sheepish. "A bit of small magic is all." She blushed in embarrassment.

The gown was beautiful. It was not unlike the one I had worn to the last ball but somehow it managed to looked even more gorgeous that the other. It was a dark blue with a wide skirt and it was cinched in at the waist. Mandy did my hair so that it was straight against my back. It was almost to my waist now.

Derek was speechless when he saw me. I loved every minute of it. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and he snapped out of it and grinned hugely.

"I love you," he whispered against my hair. I laughed. "Me too."

"So, shall we?" he said holding out his hand. I hooked my hand through his and said goodbye to Arieda and Mandy. Derek had brought his carriage so we were at the castle in less time.

He led me to the Great Hall where the small party was being held. There were more people than I thought there'd be. It was more like a ball but then, knowing Victoria she had probably wanted it like that. The girl adored parties. Victoria was in her element, surrounded by huge gifts and her smiling parents were on either side of her. She looked happier than the lark. Catalina, Dimitri and Anthony stood aside playing with a balloon. Dimitri straightened up when he saw me, trying to not look like if he had been partaking in such a childish game. Poor kid was not over me yet.

"Annabelle!" Victoria all but shrieked as she rushed over to hug me. "I'm so glad you're here!" She squeezed me tightly.

I laughed breathlessly. She had knocked the breath out of me. "Me too."

She seemed to realize she was strangling me and she stepped back. "You look beautiful." She eyed me with a slight hint of jealousy. "Not as beautiful as you do, Vic." I winked at her and she giggled, all other pretensions gone.

Derek was back at my side. "I thought you said it was going to be a small party," I whispered to him. He rolled his eyes. "This _is_ small by Victoria's standards. She wanted two hundred. But eventually she settled for seventy five."

"Wow," I said breathlessly as I took in the elaborate decorations. "She doesn't do things half way does she?" Derek laughed and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

I chuckled and took it. "Would I really have it any other way?" His eyes twinkled as we laughed together. He twirled me under the great chandelier as we danced to the music. Dancing Mistress would have been so proud if she had seen me. Only I hoped she would never. I had a reputation to uphold after all.

We danced until we were out of breath. We took to the gardens, walking, talking. We re-entered to see even more guests had arrived. Derek squeezed my hand comfortingly at the shocked noise I had made.

"Derek!" someone called from behind us. A male's voice. My heart stuttered. That voice….I knew it too well.

Derek grinned as he spun around to embrace the person who had called his name. "Char!" he crowed joyfully as he patted him on his back. "It's been too long. Where have you been?"

**:-:-:**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10**_

He smiled. That same smile that I had fallen in love with. It was different however. It was much more reserved not his usual bright smile. It was somewhat…dimmed. His light, his animation…it was all gone. He had grown taller and his hair was longer. His face looked tanned and he looked well-built like if he had been chasing ogres in my absence.

"Oh here and there," he said in his deep voice. "How have you been, Derek?" Derek grinned at him. "Perfect."

Char arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Last time you were miserable because of the dull court life. What changed?" Derek laughed and said, "I fell in love."

Char's eyes lit up for a moment and he smiled sadly, a smile full of secrets. "Yes, love does tend to do that." His voice was quiet. "And may I meet the one who's made you so happy?"

All this time I had my back turned, afraid to see him properly. I had only glanced over my shoulder to catch a small glimpse. I was frozen. I could not move. I knew I should have run like I did last time. But I could not.

"Of course," Derek smiled and turned to me. He turned my back to face Char. "Annabelle, I would like you to meet Char. Remember I told you about him?" He beamed at me. "And Char," he turned to his now frozen friend, "this is the woman I love."

Char looked at me in disbelief. "Derek!" Queen Ambrosine called. Derek looked to his mother and then back at Char and me. He excused himself quickly before rushing over to his mother.

"Ella?"

"Hello, Char," I said quietly. He swallowed. "It's really you?"

"Yes."

He looked stunned still. "Why does he call you Annabelle?"

I laughed softly. "That's my name now." I walked a little away and he followed. I turned to him again and sighed, "Will you please walk with me to the gardens?" He nodded quickly and we walked in silence.

He stopped suddenly and asked the one question I knew he would. "Why?"

I exhaled slowly before I began to tell him everything. I told him about Lucinda and the curse. I told him about my journey to Ayortha. I told him about Derek and me. I told him that I loved Derek.

"…So that's it. I'm free from my curse, finally." I sighed again and laughed a little. "It's ironic. I thought I'd always be with you but here we are and I'm getting married to someone else."

He had not said a word all this while. "You know I never stopped."

I nodded. "Yes."

"And even now, when you're free of this curse, you won't be with me?" His voice held a silent plea.

"Char, I don't know." I was speaking the truth. "I really do love Derek. I do. And I thought I did not love you any more." I chuckled grimly. "How wrong I was…"

"So you do love me then?" He was hopeful now.

I was thoughtful before I answered. "Yes. I don't think I ever stopped."

"So…what do we do now, Ella?" he asked, coming closer towards me. I shrugged. "You know even I don't know."

He laughed a little. "Yes." He looked at me. "But I do know that I won't be able to watch you marry someone else." His voice held a tinge of desperation and betrayal. "Even if it's Derek. I won't be able to do it, Ella. It would destroy me."

"Oh, Char," I sighed. "I wouldn't ask you to." He was coming closer and closer to me. He held my face in his hands. "I love you, Ella," he whispered as he kissed me.

We broke apart after a while. "So what are you going to do?" he asked me softly. I could tell the real question he wanted to ask was, "Who will you choose?"

I spoke the truth when I answered.

"I don't know."

**:-:-:**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11**_

Char was supposed to leave the day after but instead he stayed. He told Derek he wanted to spend more time with him. For you, he told me shortly after that. The week he stayed I only saw him once every day. Derek and I still continued our walks as usual. I could put my whole heart and soul into it as I once did however.

Before I knew it, my wedding day had come and Char was still there. He had not left yet. I knew he was waiting for me to give him my answer. He would not stay for the wedding though. What he had said earlier was true. He could not bear it.

It was then as I got ready in my wedding dress, that I finally realized what was about to happen. I was getting married. And _not_ to Char.

_Am I ready for this?_ I asked myself.

Every time I asked that question before, I got the same reply.

Yes.

Why was it that this one day that the true answer finally came out?

No.

Everything was set. I was ready to walk down the aisle. Ladies-in-waiting came to fetch me, all dressed in a light green gown, their hair elaborately done. I clutched my bouquet of white roses tightly as they led the way to the Great Hall which had been decorated beautifully for my wedding.

The organ began playing the wedding march and it was my cue to start walking. I walked automatically, smiling as if on auto-pilot. I didn't know what I was doing. I knew this was wrong that I should stop. And yet I kept on going.

I reached Derek who was smiling widely at me but once his gaze reached my eyes he stopped. He took my hand and looked into my eyes. It was then I broke away from his gaze and instead looked to the audience. The one face I wanted to see though was not there. I gazed to the door way in through I had just come and saw him then. He smiled at me sadly and then turned away, walking quickly.

I looked back to Derek and squeezed his hand. "Can we talk?" I whispered to him my eyes filling up. He nodded and without another word, we walked to one of the side rooms which was a small library. Noises of confusion were sounded but still Derek paid no attention to them.

It was when the door was closed in the small room that I finally broke down. Derek held me as I sobbed out the truth to him. He was silent all the while letting me get everything out.

Finally my tears subsided. "Do you hate me?" I asked softly, in tiny hiccups.

He laughed a little grimly. "I never could. I knew you loved me once." His eyes were matured and wise. "But you always loved Char. Even now you do. I can't blame you for that. You were each others first." He smiled a tiny smile at me. His eyes were masked with pain. He tried not to show it but I knew him too well.

I stroked his face. "I'm sorry." I chuckled bitterly. "I sure do know how to make a mess of things." He cupped my face with his big hand and I kissed his cheek.

He pulled back. "Go on. Find him before it's too late. I'll explain." I kissed him again and nodded. I ran out of the room as quickly as my dress would permit. I flew past everyone in the Great Hall but I paid no heed to them with their noises of shock and indignation.

I ran to the palace stables as quickly as I could. With any luck I could catch Char before he was on his way to Kyrria.

But luck was not on my side. I looked in the stables but he was not there. "No," I whispered brokenly. I plotted down on a bale of hay and held my face in my hands. "No," I sobbed, "Char."

"Ella?" I heard someone ask softly. I hiccupped as I looked up. Char was standing there, his horse next to him.

I got up from the hay and wiped away my tears. I ran to him and he engulfed me in his arms. My tears were mixed with his as he held me close and kissed me over and over again.

"You," I whispered breathlessly, "I choose you."

**:-:-:**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 12:**_

**EPILOGUE**

The next few months of my married life passed quickly. My days were filled with Char and my life at the palace took up a big part.

King Jerrold and Queen Daria accepted me with open hearts surprisingly, though I had broken their son's heart once before. Char's brothers and sister liked me too. His sister, Eliza, became one of my closest friends. I missed Derek dearly but I knew it was for the best that I stayed away. I did not want to make it any harder on him. His family said they did not hold any grudges against me but I knew they must dislike me now especially since I had deceived them and broken their brother/son's heart.

Happy news soon followed my marriage. Char and I would become parents soon. I placed my hand on my growing stomach as I dressed, six months after my marriage to Char. I was only four months pregnant but my stomach was quite huge to my standards.

I finished dressing and my ladies-in-waiting, Lady Rosalinda and Lady Hannah, helped me down the stairs since I could see my feet. Char was soon at my side, as always.

His arms were wrapped around my waist. "Ella, we have visitors," he smiled.

I was excited. "Is it Mandy and Sir Elkin?" I asked. They had been courting openly since we had met him a year ago. I was eager for him to become part of the family soon so I was always trying to prompt him into it.

He laughed. "No."

I frowned. "Who is it then?"

"Me."

I gasped as I turned around to find Derek. "Derek!" I cried ecstatically and rushed to hug him. He smiled at me and hugged me back.

"Well aren't you….big," he said smiling at my stomach. I hit him on the arm. "Don't be rude to my baby."

"Are pregnant women always this violent?" he asked Char who nodded.

"Walk with me, Annabelle?" Derek asked, holding out his arm. "Ella," I corrected him tentatively. "Call me Ella."

He said nothing as he led me outside.

"So how have you been?" I asked hesitantly. He grimaced. "Okay, that was a bad question."

He laughed. "No it's all right. I have been…well. I missed you though."

"I missed you too."

"So how's Baby?" He pointed at my stomach. I replied, "Still kicking." He grinned.

"Does your family hate me?" I said softly. After a thought, I added, "Do you hate me?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I could never hate you, Ella. Neither could they. They don't blame you for doing what you did nor do they hate you. They love you as always." I was silent. He added, "As I do still."

"Still?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Derek. You know I love you too. Just not in that way anymore. Char's my husband now," I told him quietly.

He laughed shortly, "I know. But I want to be friends with you again, Ella. I missed you too much."

I smiled at him. "Well, then we shall." I took his hand.

He smiled at the sight of our entwined hands. "I'm good with that."

"Can I join you all?" Char asked. "Of course!" Derek said, and he embraced Char.

"Together forever huh?" I said softly as we, the three friends, finally ended our fairy tale.

But a fairy tale never really ends, you know.

It always lives on inside us.

We go through trials and obstacles in life but eventually we learn to overcome them.

Friendship is another thing that never really ends.

It's immortal in its own way.

And it goes on forever.

**:-:-:**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

***~**_**THE END**_**~***

**So I'm back again, guys. And that's it. The End. Finito.**

**I'm actually kind of scared to know what you guys think. But I DO want to know. I'm just scared it will be bad. But still review? Please?**

**So...I guess this is good-bye. Personally I kind of loved this fanfic. It was short, yes, but kinda sweet. I hope you guys liked it too.**

**LFF readers, I'm hoping to see you guys soon. **

**Review please.**

**Love as always,**

**~Steph**

**PS. Just in case anyone forgot, I do not own anyone from Ella Enchanted except Derek. And he's my cuddly poo. Just kidding. He's just a made-up guy. *sigh* Dang it. I do wish I owned Char though...No such luck of course. Double Dang. So to re-iterate, I DO NOT OWN ELLA ENCHANTED!~Steph**


End file.
